<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuesday at the Manor by 2vampiresarebetterthan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607778">Tuesday at the Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vampiresarebetterthan1/pseuds/2vampiresarebetterthan1'>2vampiresarebetterthan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood, Cat Ears, Crossover, Daddy Kink, F/M, French Maid Costume, Handcuffs, Humor, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vampires, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vampiresarebetterthan1/pseuds/2vampiresarebetterthan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A healthy relationship is based on trust and compromises, even between two strong dominant vampires...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelus/Selene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuesday at the Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday evening at the Manor<br/>
By 2vampiresarebetterthan1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Lick my boot now, she commanded. Her ice blue eyes were flashing at him under her high arched eyebrows, her fangs bared, her dark hair flying around her pale face like an Angel of Hell.<br/>
Her vinyl pants under her corset were so tight that he could see her tempting shapes under the sleek black material, and he tried to reach for it, but his hands were tightly secured in the cuffs. He sighed in frustration.<br/>
Pinned on the floor by the heel of her tight-laced combat boot on his chest, he struggled and growled, resisting, his yellow eyes flashing, lust and anger shining equally.<br/>
-Reeks of Lycan’s blood… he started.<br/>
Woosh! She cracked the whip on his hard member. The burn and the pain made him exhale in shock, and in a second his cock was squirming for more.<br/>
-Lick. My. Boot. Selene repeated.<br/>
-Women…! He grunted, and then The Great Angelus did as he was told. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earlier that evening….</p>
<p>-Yes who? Angelus asked.<br/>
-Yes Daddy, she corrected.<br/>
-Do you want your cream, naughty Kitty? He asked again, removing his black belt, dropping his white jacket on the floor where his cotton trousers made a spot of white on the black marbled kitchen floor.<br/>
-Yes Daddy, I very much want my cream, Selene answered, licking her fingers and looking at him, stroking her little fur and lace cat ears with one paw like hand.<br/>
-Then turn around and show me how you wiggle your tiny ass for it, he ordered.<br/>
-As you wish, Daddy, she purred, climbing on all four on the kitchen table, and stroking up and down the black fake fur tail plugged in her ass, she sensually moved her hips in circles in front of his face. He caressed her cheeks under the ribbon of her apron and grabbed her thighs firmly, licking here and there, keeping her on the edge, teasing her. Selene moaned, panting, longing for more, but Angelus was just getting started. Grabbing her legs, he pulled her on his knees, holding her neck, bringing her head down on his hard cock. She licked the first drops of cream at his tip and took him deep in her mouth, sucking hard with her fangs slightly rubbing his tensed skin. Her little black apron with white lace did nothing to hide her tightened nipples, and he pinched one while spanking her harsher and harsher, with no regard for the wrinkles appearing on the ‘Daddy is the Best’ embroidery in front of the delicate garment. </p>
<p>She was so wet on his thighs, he put her straight up and sat her on his cock, her back at him so he could play with her cat tail, and bite her in the neck while throbbing deeper and deeper. Selene was moaning louder and louder, pleading to get her release. Lifting her thigh high with one hand, he rubbed her clitoris until she threw her head backwards and shouted in pleasure, her eyes revulsed. Angelus dipped his fangs in her neck and drank deep. Her hands clasped on his arms, dipping her nails in his skin, the blood already dripping from his forearm. Before she could come back to her senses, he lifted her swiftly and spread her on the kitchen table under him, removing the tailed plug, he pushed his throbbing member inside her. Grunting and howling, he turned her on her side and lift her leg to get a better grip. That was his downfall. Her eyes fell on the ‘Sacrificed Virgins 2020 Calendar’ on the wall where ‘Karate Session with Spike’ was marked by a heart in red ink.<br/>
-Is today Tuesday? She blurred out, her eyes turning so bright they became almost white. Tuesday is my day, you damned cheater. You are in for a world of hurt, Daddy!</p>
<p>In a blink Selene was jumping from the table and flying in the air. She grabbed Angelus by his ear and sent him rocketing out of the kitchen. With a backflip he was on his feet again, growling, but she crouched and with a nasty round low kick she sent him slamming against the corridor wall. She trailed him by a foot to the bedroom and secured his wrists in the order-made handcuffs at the head of the king size bed.<br/>
Watching her going straight to the special cabinet in her dressing room, he swallowed hard and braced himself, shivering in anticipation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>